1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player for implementing reproduction and storage or deletion of data on optical disks and magnetic disks (hereinafter, referred generally to as a disk) such as read and write DVDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an example of disk players, there is one as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. In this disk player, a disk D installation synthetic resin tray 2 is disposed in a synthetic resin housing 1 in such a manner as to be moved forward and backward a, b. A pair of left and right pivot shafts 6a, which are provided at a distal end portion of a drive chassis 6 on which a spindle motor 4 having a turntable 3 and an optical pickup 5 adapted to move in directions indicated by arrows c, d are installed in such a manner as to protrude from the distal end portion, are fitted in bearings la provided at the rear of the housing 1, and a pair of stationary camshafts 7a, 7b and a movable camshaft 7c, which are provided on a distal end of the drive chassis 6 in such a manner as to protrude therefrom, are fitted in cam holes 8a in a cam plate 8 disposed at the front of the housing in such a manner as to slide in left and right transverse directions e, f which intersect at right angles with the forward and backward longitudinal directions (a), (b), thereby the drive chassis 6 is incorporated in the housing in such a manner as to move vertically about the pivot shafts 6a. 
A feed motor 12 is provided for selectively driving the tray 2, the drive chassis 6 and the optical pickup 5 via a gear mechanism 9 and a worm mechanism 10, and a guide pin 17 provided on the cam plate 8 in such a manner as to protrude therefrom is fitted in a substantially L-shaped guide groove 16 formed in a back side of the tray 2. Note that reference numeral 18 denotes a holder with a magnet disposed on a top plate portion 1c of the housing 1.
In the construction described above, in a play mode, as shown by temporary lines in FIGS. 7 and 8, the tray 2 moves backward to be accommodated in the housing 1, and the drive chassis 6 moves upwardly g. A disk D is placed on the turntable 3, and the disk D is rotated at high speeds by the spindle motor 4 via the turntable 3, and the optical pickup 5 is moved in the directions indicated by the arrows c, d by the feed motor 12 via the worm mechanism 10 and a pinion/rack 19, whereby information stored in the disk D is read.
When the play mode is changed over to an eject mode, the cam plate 8 is caused to slide in the direction indicated by the arrow f by the feed motor 12 via the gear mechanism 9, and after the drive chassis 6 is moved downwardly about the pivot shafts 6a, the tray 2 is moved forward by the feed motor 12 via a group of gears 9a, a pinion 9b and a rack 9c of the gear mechanism 9. When the tray 2 is moved to its front-most position a (refer to FIGS. 7 and 8), the cam plate 8 is pushed in the direction indicated by the arrow f by an inclined surface 16a of the guide groove 16 via the guide pin 17, whereby a tray detector 15 is switched on by a hold-down piece 8b, and the feed motor 12 is stopped to drive based on a detection signal of the tray detector 15.
As shown in FIGS. 7, 9A and 9B, a projecting piece 13 is provided at a rear end of each side edge of the tray 2 in such a manner as to project from the rear end, and a dislocation preventive piece 14 is provided at a front end of each side wall portion 1b of the housing 1 in such a manner as to face the projecting piece 13, whereby when attempting to forcibly dislocate the tray 2 forward (a) from the housing 1, each projecting piece 13 is brought into abutment with each dislocation preventive piece 14 to thereby prevent the removal of the tray 2 from the housing 1. Then, when attempting to stop the tray 2 at its front-most position a based on a detection signal from the tray detector 15 as has been described above, each projecting piece 13 is only allowed to approach each dislocation preventive piece 14 with a slight gap a being provided therebetween, whereby there is no risk that each projecting piece 13 comes into collision with each dislocation preventive piece 14.
JP-A-9-282762 discloses a conventional disk player.